Siren/Leene
Leene is a friendly Siren. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Listen to my song as it melts your heart..." "I usually attack ships. Sailors are strong, and make good prey..." "My tribe can fly long distances into the open sea. But I'm not good at flying high..." "My diet consists of fish and human semen... Though I don't eat much raw." "I slowly prey upon men drunk on my singing voice. It is wonderful to receive all of their semen like that..." "I can sense geomagnetism to find my direction. But recently, the geomagnetic field has been unstable..." "The Queen of the Southern Seas appears to be missing. I wonder what happened to her..." "I received word from the Harpy Village to find the Fruit of the World Tree and bring it back. But it's a valuable item that won't fall just anywhere..." "I love sea breezes... They're like a sea bird's romance." "If I sing, your troubles will clear away..." "Use my feathers..." (+1 Harpy Feather) "Use this money..." (+ 1655G) "Use my feathers..." (+1 Shining Feather) "Cherries are my favorite food..." (Give 1 Cherry) *Yes - "I'm pleased..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "So we can't get along after all..." "I want some money..." (Give 993G) *Yes - "I'm pleased..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "So we can't get along after all..." *Not enough money - "...But you don't seem to have any." "Could you spare a phoenix tail...?" (Give 1 Phoenix Tail) *Yes - "I'm pleased..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "So we can't get along after all..." "I love singing... I wonder if you like to sing...?" *I like it - "Really... Then let's sing together. Either way, you belong to me." (+10 Affinity) *I don't like it - "Really, that's sad..." (-5 Affinity) *I'm like a song myself - "You seem to have no sense of lyrics..." "I like strong and muscular men... What kind of woman do you like?" *A well-mannered woman - "Really... But I won't get another chance to meet you again." *A woman who is good at singing - "Fufu, good boy... I will flood you full of ecstasy..." (+10 Affinity) *A strong muscular woman - "Is that a sort of hobby...? It seems like you enjoy being raped..." "I've seen deep-sea fish rising up to the ocean's surface recently. I wonder if something will happen..." *Big earthquake - "Long ago, it was said that the rising of deep-sea fish is the harbinger of an earthquake. Well, I don't care because I can fly." *End of the world - "That's not funny... I wonder if the world is becoming even more dangerous..." *Deep-sea fish party - "You say some funny things... A deep-sea fish party...ufufu..." (+10 Affinity) "Do you have any artistic accomplishments...?" *No - "You're a boring human..." (-5 Affinity) *Singing - "I love singing too, we'll get along well..." (+10 Affinity) *Painting - "You can paint pictures... That's nice, too." (+10 Affinity) *Writing - "I don't read books... I don't understand how great they are." "Have you ever seen the mysterious luminescent phenomena on the ocean surface...?" *It's there - "I saw it only once... It was very eerie..." (+10 Affinity) *Haven't seen it - "Really... It's better if you don't, it's really sinister." *What's that? - "The distant horizon glows blackish. I saw it recently, but I don't know what's causing it..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Leene: "I would like to sing a lot here, but... Everyone would be seduced, so I cannot sing." With Saki: Saki: "You're a harpy that loves to sing! Amazing!" Leene: "I hear you are a succubus who is good at song and dance. Won't you sing along with me next time...?" Saki: "All right, let's sing together on stage! ♪" Leene: "Everyone becomes fascinated by my song...fufufu." With Oyuki: Leene: "Yuki-onna and sirens... It's like we're both hated species." Oyuki: "You sing a captivating song... Everything around me becomes frozen.." Leene: "Well, let's try doing our best together. If I charm all of the humans in the world, I will stop being hated." Oyuki: "Yeah, if I freeze all of the humans... I expect I will stop being loathed." With Heine: Heine: "I'm surprised to see a siren here... I am good at singing too." Leene: "There are many monsters who sing songs of temptation out at sea. I wonder why..." Heine: "Isn't it because our voices resound well? In such a vast sea, prey can be enticed from far away with ease..." Leene: "I see... The sea is vast." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Leene: "Be enchanted by my song of love... ♪" sings a Love Song 2nd Action: Leene: "No one can understand this song at all..." Leene is complaining to herself... happens 3rd Action: Leene: "Hmmhmmhmmmm... ♪" Leene is humming a song... happens 4th Action: Leene: "I'll be quiet for a while..." Leene became silent... becomes Silenced 5th Action: Leene: "Become fascinated by my song of seduction... ♪" sings a Song of Seduction Category:Monsters Category:Harpies Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2